


Advent calendar drabble #7

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A training exercise gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #7

To hell with Tony Stark, she decided. To hell with all of them, but especially Tony Stark. He'd definitely been the one who suggested to Fury that all non-powered agents be sent for a round of intensive training. The 'urgent business' in the Far East that kept him away from this sodden hellpit was just a little too convenient, and his voice on the phone from the plane just a little too amused.

Survival, apparently, was what they needed to learn. Never mind that she'd been fighting for survival every day since she could remember. How many assignments were likely to end with her being lost in the Canadian wilderness, anyway? Who was she meant to have been targeting out here? Was a moose posing a threat to world peace in this bizarre little fantasy?

It was no moose, though, that began shooting at her out of nowhere. Literally, nowhere; she was out in the wide open, with no cover for miles around. She hit the ground and kept as low as she could, grasping for her gun. Bullets whistled through the air around her, spraying mud into the air wherever they entered the earth.

As abruptly as it started, though, the firing stopped. She lay there for a full five minutes without daring to raise her head, before she heard a familiar mechanical sound, and the infuriating voice that went with it.

"You really need to learn to be quicker on your feet, Tash. I could have killed you." Tony Stark. She should have known. Disrupting SHIELD's entire schedule just to pull a prank. "Well, I programmed the targeting system so that I wouldn't kill you, but still- OW!"

"You really need to learn to be on your guard around professional killers, Stark," she said, holstering her pistol. She'd only shot him a little bit - just a tiny graze on his cheek - but it was enough to get the message across, and maybe leave a scar, so he wouldn't forget it. "I don't need programming to make me a good shot."


End file.
